


Daisy Goes To The Prom

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daisy Unwin - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, From brother to father, Growing Up, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart as Arthur, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Multi, Prom, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy's baby sister isn't such a baby anymore and it is her prom night. He is determined to make sure she has the best night of her life.Daisy thought everything was going perfectly as she prepared for the night, Roxy over to help and Harry and Merlin were there to see her off as well. And then her date showed up...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponddipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/gifts).



> Inspired by Ponddipper

Daisy was now 17 years old and she was preparing to get ready for her senior prom. Roxy was in her bedroom helping her get ready for the night as her mother had died almost 15 years ago at the hands of V-Day. She didn't remember her mum but her brother was sure to tell her all about her growing up. Eggsy had raised her after the horrific events of V-Day. Daisy had read about it in history books in school.

She hadn't grown up with her biological parents and when she was young often called Eggsy dad or daddy. Eventually she explained that kids in school had daddy's who did the things Eggsy did and despite being her brother he was her dad. Eggsy didn't argue with her and allowed it, Harry and Merlin had explained to him that he was in fact her father all around besides blood.

Eggsy had adopted her legally when she was 4 her Uncle Harry and Merlin helped with the paper work and she was officially an Unwin for 14 years.

Roxy touched Daisy's cheek "You look stunning," she said smiling. Daisy could feel the heat rise to her face as she blushed scarlet.

Daisy ducked her head in embarrassment "thanks Aunt Roxy" she said as that's what she had known her for most of her life.

"Come let's get you into your dress" Roxy said lifting the soft pink floor length gown.

 

****************************************

 

Eggsy sat in his living area on the couch swirling the glass of scotch in his hand. Harry and Merlin were sitting on the couch with him all three men quiet nursing their drinks as they waited for Daisy to come down.

Eggsy sighed "I can't believe she's going to the _prom_ " he whined a little. Harry wrapped a sympathetic arm around Eggsy's shoulders.

Harry squeezed the younger man's shoulder "our little flower is all grown up now" he said and Eggsy groaned throwing his head back.

"Aye lad it will be fine" Merlin said taking a sip of his drink

Eggsy popped his head up looking at Merlin "Like this doesn't bother you too!" he said accusingly

Merlin smiled "I didn't say I wasn't bothered. Just not so dramatic as you," he said quirking an eyebrow at him.

Eggsy rubbed his face "I remember when I found out mum had died from V-Day" he said quietly "Dais was locked in that bathroom all scared and upset."

Harry rubbed his shoulder "But you came in and took care of her" he said reassuringly and Eggsy looked at him with a sad expression on his face.

"Wot if I fucked up? Screwed my baby sister up" Eggsy said

Merlin leaned forward to look at the younger man "That girl is more than your baby sister. She is your daughter and no protest from you. You don't need to have fathered her to be a dad lad" he said sternly to Eggsy

As much as Eggsy didn't mind her calling him dad he knew he was just her brother but he made sure she had everything she needed growing up. Harry continued to rub his shoulder for comfort.

Harry turned slightly to Eggsy "Dear boy you have given her a better life than her own biological parents could have given her. I know you don't like to think that of your mother but it is true" he said and Eggsy smiled at him.

They sat there silently Eggsy thinking how thankful he was for the two older gentlemen that sat with him and had helped him raise Daisy over the years. He was also very grateful for Roxy she taught Daisy all the girly stuff he lacked knowledge in.

Roxy bounced down the stairs walking into the living area smiling at the three men who looked like they were waiting the arrival of a baby. She took in all their nervous expressions and smiled.

"Come on" Roxy said waving them to get up

Roxy grabbed Eggsy's hand yanking him forward and through the archway towards the stairs. He had set down his drink before he could spill it from the force of being yanked off of the couch. All four of them stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting.

Daisy descended down the stairs in a soft pink floor length gown, her blonde hair curled and hung over the her right shoulder. All of them inhaled sharply at her beauty, she smiled shyly at them. Eggsy grabbed her hand and helped her down the last two steps twirling her once.

"You look beautiful Daisy" he breathed "Mum would have been so proud" he smiled at her

Daisy ducked her head smiling as her cheeks blushed red as Harry and Merlin nodded in agreement. Roxy had caught them all on video recording with her Kingsman glasses, all 3 men had tears in their eyes and one was crying...she wouldn't mention it was Arthur.

Blushing further Daisy said "thanks you guys" in a small voice and biting her lower lip. Eggsy had moved his hand to rest around her waist pulling her close.

Daisy hugged him back and only then did she notice that his double holster was in place...loaded. Daisy looked up at him raising a brow "really? guns?" she asked and Eggsy had the nerve to look embarrassed.

Eggsy cleared his throat "first time meeting this boy, yeah? He needs to know not to mess with my girl" he said voice serious.

Daisy just rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak when the doorbell rang. Eggsy let go of Daisy and made his way answer the door. He opened it to find a tall boy with brown hair dressed in a tux. He was holding a corsage and smiled.

"Mr. Unwin?" he asked politely and before Eggsy could answer Daisy was by his side opening the door further smiling.

"David" she breathed

David took in her appearance "You look beautiful" he breathed blinking his eyes

Eggsy cleared his throat to snap the two teenagers out of their ogling.

Daisy straightened blinking "right, David my dad Eggsy, dad David" she said introducing the two. David extended his free hand to Eggsy who took it in his own shaking it firmly.

"David" Eggsy said nodding his head.

David pulled his hand away and looked to where Eggsy's double holster sat, he gulped "Eggsy, nice to meet you sir" he said nervously. Eggsy smiled but it was a spine chilling smile.

Daisy stepped forward pulling David into the house "David I want you to meet my aunt Roxy, Uncle Harry and Uncle Merlin" she said gesturing as she introduced the lot she called her family. If David looked scared meeting Eggsy it was nothing compared to the way he looked meeting the other three.

"Nice to meet you all" he gave a nervous smile. Eggsy noticed he was beginning to sweat, good.

"Well I think that's enough. Ready to go?" Daisy said folding her hands behind her back ready to leave.

Roxy bounced forward grabbing Daisy's hand "Let's go freshen you up real quick" she said pulling her away to the loo that was on the first floor.

David looked anywhere but at the three men who were all armed. Eggsy walked over and clapped a hand on David's shoulder causing the boy to jump.

"So I want her home by 10, no later than that or I promise you boy I _will_ find you" Eggsy said darkly and David paled.

"Ye-yes sir" David stuttered

Eggsy smiled patting his shoulder "Good boy" he said nodding his head

Harry and Merlin just stared at the boy who looked as if he was going to melt by their stares. Daisy and Roxy reappeared. Daisy gave David an apologetic look and turned to glare at the three men who stood there.

Daisy walked over to David "Okay we're leaving now" she looked at each man.

"Do have fun dear will be waiting to hear how it went" Harry said politely, the gentleman he was.

Merlin glared at David once more and turned to Daisy smiling warmly "Have a good time lass" he said winking at her.

Eggsy walked up to her and touched her cheek smiling softly "I'll be waiting up okay?" he said kissing her forehead.

Daisy smiled "Okay, love you all!" she called and was out the door with David.

Eggsy blew out a breath from his mouth "So did you hook the feed up to the laptop?" he said turning towards Merlin who smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy had watched through the feed, so conveniently provided by Kingsman equipment, as Daisy danced and enjoyed her time with David. Eggsy had to admit the boy seemed decent and made Daisy happy which made him happy. An hour before the prom was over Merlin had cut the feed and the adults sat in the living area enjoying each others company feeling a mission completed.

 

_10:00pm_

Eggsy watched the clock as it ticked past 10pm and hit 10:01, he shot up from the couch causing Harry, Merlin, and Roxy to jump from where they sat.

"Jesus Eggsy" Roxy said staring at him.

Eggsy began pacing the living room floor "they aint here yet, I told that boy 10 o'clock!" he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Merlin rubbed his temples "It's literally 2 minutes after 10, Eggsy sit down" he grumbled at the younger man. Eggsy let another 20 minutes go by before he was truly beginning to panic.

Eggsy walked to Merlin "Merlin check the feed from her necklace and the tracker," he said hovering. Merlin rolled his eyes and logged back in to see what they could gather from the feed.

Merlin successfully located where Daisy was and it showed she was located nearby, gaining access to her feed he froze and what he saw and _heard_. Eggsy could be heard behind him taking in a sharp breath.

"Oh _hell_ no" Eggsy growled

Roxy was quickly beside him staring at what enfolded in front of the 4 adults, they all stared unable to look away and Eggsy was beginning to hyperventilate. No one said anything for a moment.

Eggsy stood up straight "give me the location Merlin," he said voice tight. Merlin typed furiously and showed him the location.

Eggsy was getting his jacket and out the door he heard the three other adults right behind him, they all piled into his car and drove to Daisy's location. Parking the car in the driveway of the boys house Eggsy almost ran up the walkway to the steps leading into the house.

He knocked on the door being the gentleman that he was and waited for someone to answer it. A man a couple of inches taller than Eggsy answered the door, he was older too about in his mid forties. The man smiled knowingly at Eggsy.

"You must be Daisy's father, I'm David's father John" John said extending his hand to Eggsy who took it and shook it back

"Nice to meet you, my daughter here then?" he asked a little ruder than necessary, but he didn't give a fuck he had a bone to pick with Daisy on letting him know when she'd decide to take a detour.

John looked at Eggsy and gave him an apologetic expression "yes she's just in David's room they are-" and Eggsy cut him off before he could finish that sentence seeing red, they were where? ALONE?!?!

Eggsy tried his best to stay calm "I'm sorry did you say they were in your son's room? Like no supervision?" he squinted at John feeling his blood pressure rise.

John looked panicked and backed away "I assure you Mr. Unwin they're playing video games," he said holding his hands up.

"Right I was 17 once too" Eggsy spat unable to control the anger he felt rising.

John looked at him "are you implying my son would make advances on your daughter?" he asked in disbelief and Eggsy only raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly wot I'm sayin bruv" he said his accent starting to slip

John stepped forward jabbing his finger in Eggsy's face "look I don't know what kind of girl your daughter is but I can assure you my _son_ is not like that," he said and Eggsy grabbed his hand twisting it behind his back and shoving the man forward.

"You ever imply anything about that perfect girl up there again I will fucking end you, ya get me?" Eggsy said and he heard Merlin, Harry and Roxy behind him guns out.

John turned eyes went wide and he paled "the hell, David! Send Daisy down," he called and backed away from the four of them when Eggsy let him go.

"You in some kind of gang? Whatever it is David is no longer aloud to see Daisy" John said backing himself against a wall

"Yeah that's fine with me" Eggsy responded

Eggsy just stayed where he was just inside the house. Daisy came bouncing down the stairs her heels in her hands; she stopped on the third step up taking in the sight of the four adults standing there, three of them with their guns drawn.

"Uh hi dad" she said and Eggsy only glared at her. She continued down the stairs and quickly moved past all the angry adults with fire weapons out.

"See you around" Eggsy said to John and left. He walked to his car where Daisy was already seated in the back seat, smart girl.

All the adults climbed into the car and Eggsy drove them to his house where Daisy got out and went straight to the living area to sit on the couch knowing she was going to be in trouble. Merlin, Harry and Roxy sat in the living area while Eggsy stood not feeling like sitting.

"So what part of 10 o'clock did you not get?" he asked her voice too calm

Daisy bit her lip looking anywhere but at him "well we just were talking at the prom he wanted to show me this new game he had," she said in a small voice.

"I know what I saw Dais, that wasn't a game" Eggsy said eyes cold

She looked at him narrowing her eyes "you spied on me? You promised!" she shouted and stood up.

"To be fair dear we all helped" Harry admitted from his seat and Daisy turned to glare at him.

"I modified the necklace and earrings ye wore lass and Roxy gifted them so ye wouldn't suspect it was Eggsy" Merlin said

Daisy laughed "oh my god, you can't even trust me! I haven't ever breached trust and you know it," she said angry; her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Eggsy looked at her "I wish I could tell you I am sorry. But, I'm not and you did breach my trust tonight. Not only did you stay past curfew, didn't tell me, _and_ you were in his room with him... _kissing!_ " as he spoke his voice rose when he said kissing.

She wiped away the tears that fell "well maybe if you didn't hold on so tight that I felt like I was choking I wouldn't have betrayed your trust," she said angrily.

Eggsy sighed rubbing his temples feeling a head ache coming "you can't see him again," he said and she clenched her fists in anger.

"you are unbelievable Gary!" she shouted at him and stomped up the stairs to her room slamming the door.

Eggsy stood there shocked at her outburst.

Harry was the first one that stood "If you need anything let me know, just remember she is a teenage girl and she'll come around" he said patting Eggsy on the cheek.

Merlin and Roxy rose together bidding their good byes and then he was alone in his living room with an angry teenager upstairs. He looked up to the ceiling and wondered what he did in his past life to have this shite come crashing down on his life. He decided to pour himself a drink and let her cool down before he went upstairs to try to mend what had just happened.

He sat there for a half hour slowly drinking his martini giving her the time to relax before he went in there. Finishing his drink he walked slowly upstairs praying to whatever gods out there that he came out of that room alive. Daisy, as he learned, was a very emotional hormonal teenager. As he was 40 and having not been a teenager himself for 21 years he found it hard to relate. Top it with the fact that she is a girl it made it harder.

He stood in front of her door counting to 60 as he knew she heard him approaching he knocked on her door. Waiting for a response and about turn away when he heard her say 'come in' quietly.

He opened the door and poked his head in, she was lying in her bed already in her pajamas hugging her stuffed animal close. She loved that stupid elephant, Eggsy had won it for her at a carnival when she was 5.

Slowly Eggsy walked into the room and sat on her bed on the side she was facing. He looked at her noticing her face was blotchy from crying and streaks of makeup running down her cheeks. He tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her exposed ear.

"Dais, I'm sorry I lost my temper" Eggsy said softly and she looked up at him.

"Sorry I didn't ask you to go to his house" she said quietly lifting her chin to un-tuck it from beneath her stuffed elephant.

Eggsy sighed "I don't want you to feel like I'm suffocating you. Be easy on me love, I'm new to this too" he said and she frowned at him.

"But you didn't have to take care of me. No one made you" she said her voice cracking with new tears

"Oh no love please don't cry, I wanted to. I wouldn't let my precious flower get stuck in the system when I was young and capable to care for you" Eggsy said his heart breaking.

Daisy looked up at him sniffling a little "you mean that? You didn't feel I was put on you?" she asked.

Eggsy frowned brows pulling together "is that what you think? I never fought for something so hard in my life the way I fought to adopt you," he reassured her rubbing the tears that spilled over her eyes away.

Daisy sat there for a second letting what he said absorb "sorry I called you Gary" she said and smiled a little when he wrinkled his nose.

"You know you don't have to call me dad, I never intended that I was okay either way if you decided Eggsy was what you'd call me" he said

She looked at him "no that was my choice, I've said it before you're more like my dad than my brother anyway," she said and he nodded his head.

"Just so you know it was David's father banning you two from seeing each other" Eggsy said and Daisy looked at him confused

"Why would he do that?" she asked

Eggsy ducked his head and blushed "I might have implied David was just trying to get into your pants, and then he went on to say his son wasn't like that but wasn't sure if my daughter was that way. I lost my temper, made my intentions clear if he'd say things like that about you again I'd end him," he said and she didn't see an ounce of shame in his face when he said that.

Daisy smiled "you are so insane," she said and he laughed.

"No one talks bad about _my_ kid" he emphasized 'my' to get his point across and Daisy nodded.

"It's okay he was a bad kisser anyway" she said wrinkling her nose.

Eggsy covered his eyes with his palms "ahhh I could have gone without hearing that" he said.

"We good now?" she asked and he looked down at her.

"Yeah we are good" he said "how was the prom anyway?" Eggsy asked her and she shrugged.

"It was fun but David is a horrible dancer, ended up dancing with my friends. Uncle Harry would have been appalled by how he danced" she said laughing and Eggsy joined in with her laughing.

"See I told Rox I would have been a better date" he said and Daisy made a face at him.

"No it's okay, thanks for the offer though" she said and he laughed at her. Daisy yawned and Eggsy looked at the time; it was almost midnight.

Eggsy placed a kiss on her forehead "get some sleep my flower" he said standing and placing her blanket over her.

"Good night, I love you" she said snuggling closer to her stuffed elephant.

Eggsy smiled from the doorway "I love you too" and closed her door.


End file.
